total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games: Wikia Users
Districts *DISTRICT 1: Kendall | Maria (kendall repleced Ryan.) *DISTRICT 2: Blake | Solar *DISTRICT 3: Jordan | Wendy *DISTRICT 4: Cabbage | Noah *DISTRICT 5: Ash | Mika *DISTRICT 6: Darules | TDN *DISTRICT 7: Berry | Izzy *DISTRICT 8: Milk | Spirit *DISTRICT 9: Aqua | Mirnish *DISTRICT 10: Chwiis | Rocky *DISTRICT 11: Happy | Flurry *DISTRICT 12: Fiz | RJ The Fanfiction DISTRICT 1 *District 1 Announcer Lady: Hi welcome the 4th Annual Hunger Games. The Capital made some weird ass rule this year so uneven genders this time yay. *pulls out a name* Maria. *Maria: Oh no! *District 1 Announcer Lady: *pulls out another one* Ryan. *Ryan: :( *Kendall: I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE. *District 1 Announcer Lady: From District 1, Maria and Kendall! *Kendall: sexy *Maria: XD DISTRICT 2 *District 2 Announcer Lady: *pulls out a name* Solar. *Solar: yay *District 2 Announcer Lady: *pulls out a name* Blake. *Blake: fuck. *Blake: bitch you better not ruin this for me *Solar: :) DISTRICT 3 *District 3 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Wendy. *Wendy: ok *District 3 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Jordan. *Jordan: omg *Wendy: omg *Jordan: wait this means one of us gonna die no matter what *Wendy: sad DISTRICT 4 *District 4 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Cabbage. *Cabbage: Ruby Lipstick *District 4 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Noah. *Noah: Oh god... *Cabbage: Omg Noah *Noah: *rolls eyes* DISTRICT 5 *District 5 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Ash. *Ash: yay *District 5 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Mika. *Mika: :0 *Ash: omg *Mika: this is almost as hot as Total Drama Staci porn <3 DISTRICT 6 *District 6 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* TDN. *TDN: Oh god... *District 6 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Darules. *TDN: WHAT THE FUCK WHY AM I WITH SOME TROLL AOFNSPDFNDSLAJNNVM,A' *Darules: Icky Vicky! DISTRICT 7 *District 7 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Berry. *Berry: nooooooo *District 7 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Izzy. *Berry: *looks at Izzy and smiles* *Izzy: Let's do this! DISTRICT 8 *District 8 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Milk. *Milk: oh *District 8 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Spirit. *Spirit: milk u better not ruin my shining moments *Milk: shut the fuck up i could kill you at any opportunity DISTRICT 9 *District 9 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Aqua. *Aqua: purple kelly shinn will have reign of terror *District 9 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Mirnish. *Mirnish: OMG *Aqua: OMG *Mirnish: this is so sexy we are WINNING just like sandra diaz-twine *Aqua: i agree DISTRICT 10 *District 10 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Chwiis. *Chwiis: k *District 10 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Rocky. *Rocky: We're so winning this *Chwiis: I will kill all them hams DISTRICT 11 *District 11 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Happy. *Happy: *sighs* Darn...... *District 11 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Flurry. *Flurry: this will test all my amazing skills,this is amazing! *Happy: I guess.... DISTRICT 12 *District 12 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* RJ. *RJ: Hoe *District 12 Announcer Lady: *pulls out name* Fiz. *Fiz: omg im winning *RJ: No stanky bitch I've never won before *Fiz: i havent won anything ether Training *Cabbage: Ho Hu Hi *Lady: Shut up. Take a good look around you. Everyone here will be DEAD except for one victor. *Izzy: iconic. i love fights<3 *RJ: Shut up this ain't Survivor loser *Izzy: um i never mentioned Survivor "loser". *RJ: How about you kill yourself so you let me win *Izzy: NO ---- *Aqua: hi *Cabbage: What do you want Kelly B. lover *Aqua: KELLY B. IS DISGUSTING EXCUSE ME. I'm just asking for an alliance. *Cabbage: no xd *Aqua: cab plz *Cabbage: Leave. *Aqua: :(((((((((((( *Cabbage: Ahahha *Aqua: mirnish we will be hot alliance *Mirnish: yes nothing can stop us ---- *Aqua: hi let's be FAMILY alliance since CABBAGE is being such a rude ass *Berry: ok *Noah: no all you ever do is torture me *Cabbage: See Aqua you're a bad parent. Also, I was just kidding. *Aqua: Noah plz *Noah: *rolls eyes* Ugh fine *Aqua: yay <3 *Kendall: excuse me but about BITCH the dog *Aqua: omg hi bitch YES you can be with us *Jordan: lmao this pathetic clique of TDBB tryhards *Flurry: Right??? omg i hate them,especially that backstabber cab! *Cabbage: Flurry why don't you choke on your own spit, die PAINFULLY so that I never have to see your face again. *Berry: omg Cabbage can you not? *Flurry: ugh sorry Berry *Berry: it's fine ---- *Spirit: im hungry *Milk: bitch you're not getting extra food *Spirit: i will make them get me food. i will go cannibal on these people if i have to *Milk: jesus calm down *Spirit: no *Wendy: im with u spirit *Spirit: omg yes *Milk: yall are weird Category:I want more points Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fem Category:E Category:Ee Category:Es Category:Ss Category:S Category:Sss Category:Ssssss Category:Ssss Category:Sssssssss Category:Interactions Category:Episodes Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Alliances Category:Males Category:Male users Category:Blog posts Category:Episodess; Category:Character templates Category:Fff Category:Ff Category:F Category:Ffff Category:Ffffff Category:Fffffff